Kel's List
by LEMM
Summary: Kel writes a very personal list, what happens when it falls into the wrong hands? KelDom. Complete
1. Dom

A/N: The characters and locations belong to Tamora Pierce

Kel was sitting in her room at New Hope musing distractedly

The third company had been here for almost a fortnight. The Scanrans had been defeated and the third company wasn't needed on the front lines so they were sent here as a backup guard against any vengeance attacks. She had been thrilled when the third company had been posted here because it meant an opportunity to see Dom.

Before his arrival she hadn't seen him for over two months and she missed him. When she had first seen him again she was almost afraid the sheen would have worn off as it had with Neal and Cleon. One glance was enough to clear her mind of that notion. Now the only problem was Domitan still had no idea.

It was this that had her sitting in her room at the large desk put at her disposal. She was jotting down a list titled 'What I love about Domitan of Masbolle." Reading it over she scoffed. It was like a list some frippity court lady would write. Owen would be appalled that she was acting like a girl again. She crumpled up the note and tossed it into the waste bin and left the room just as a maid entered to tidy her quarters.

Strolling up to the wall she pushed the list and Dom out of her mind. The maid in her room however was about to start a catalyst. Picking up the garbage she carried it out to dump it and a crumpled piece of paper fell out and landed in the dirt of the yard unnoticed.

Strolling by only minutes later the note was scooped up by one Wolset, a solider in Dom's squad. When he glanced at the heading his eyes widened and a smiled formed on his lips. He had to show this to Dom and the men. Maybe they could discover who wrote it. This might just be enough to alleviate the boredom many had been feeling stuck here after the war's end.

He strolled to the Mess Hall where most of the men, including of course Dom, were congregated. "Hey Dommie, I got somethin' here that might interest you. Seems we have a maid runnin' about with a bit of a crush on you."

Dom turned and smiled "what maid doesn't have a crush on me?" he said with false arrogance. Wolset gave the note to Dom, whose reaction was very similar to Wolset's, though a faint blush tinted his cheeks. He banished it with a confident grin as he slipped the note into his pocket "I think I'll keep this thank you."

"Come on Dom don't ruin our fun. We want to find out who looves you" whined Wolset.

The men perked up at this "what's this about someone loving Dom? Some poor girl get a crack on the head?" This brought a burst of laughter and the paper was quickly removed from Dom's possession.

Fulcher spoke up "I suppose the first thing we can do is find out which maids can write. That should narrow down the list."

Reluctantly Dom gave them leave to look into who could write and retrieved his letter. He headed back to his own rooms to read the note and think. It clearly wasn't meant to be read, it had been crumpled up and discarded according to Wolset.

Dom read the list with curiosity.

**What I love about Domitan of Masbolle**

the way he always makes me laugh

the way he smiles

his ability to put everyone around him at ease

his sense of humor

his eyes

the way he treats his men, with respect and authority

the way his shoulders always fill his tunics

the way he stands up for in me

the was his brow quirks when he smiles

that little wing of hair that always sticks up when he comes to the mess in the morning

This wasn't just some random maid. It was someone he had spoken to, someone who knew things about him, who had seen him fight. It had to be someone who had been here the last time he had been at New Hope. The new refugees could likely be excluded since they had arrived in the time since he'd last been there. They had been moved to New Hope because it was closer to their former villages and orders were to slowly begin moving refugees home. As a result New Hope had a much smaller population, despite the new refugees.

He decided to do an investigation of his own. If he knew who the writer was he could handle the situation better, without hurting the girl. He got up to leave his room and Neal burst in. "Hey Meathead, ever heard of knocking?" Neal just shrugged "I'm supposed to get your reports from scout duty today." Dom quirked a brow "I usually report to Kel, what's up?" Neal shrugged again "she told me to do it 'cause she was busy."

That wasn't like Kel at all, she always debriefed him and there hadn't been any attacks or major problems that would have interfered today. Putting it aside he reported to Neal. "Hey Neal, you know all the maids here right?"

"I suppose"

He grabbed the parchment from his desk. "Can you tell me who wrote this?" Neal took the parchment and his eyes skimmed over it. Neal's eye's bulged and his jaw dropped open prompting Dom to ask with impatience "so does this mean you know who wrote it?" Neal composed himself to reply evasively "Nope, no idea."

"What are you playing at? It's obvious you know something."

"Trust me Dom, just drop this. I don't think she'd want you to have read this. If she wanted you to know she'd have told you."

"I can't just forget it. She clearly likes me so what difference does it make if I act on it? It's not like she wouldn't be interested."

"No but she might be humiliated." It was clear to Dom that Neal wasn't going to tell him anything and now he was just more curious than ever. He was going to solve this mystery. Maybe he'd ask Kel…

"Kel, hey Kel" Neal called approaching her on the walls. "I have need of a private word with you immediately."

Kel looked at him suspiciously but she nodded and followed him to her offices and closed the door unaware of the man watching the whole exchange. Dom had to say he was confused. If Kel was to busy to debrief him, how did she have time for impromptu meeting with Neal? Was she avoiding him for some reason?

In Kel's room Neal was bracing himself for an awkward confrontation. "Kel, I know how you feel about Dom." Kel whipped around and faced him, her Yamani calm no where present, her face was red and she was looking embarrassed and stunned. "I have no notion what you are talking about. "Kel, the men found your list. They're trying to figure out who wrote it. When I saw it I recognized your script so it won't take them long either."

He paused and Kel spoke quietly "how did they get it?" "I don't know Kel but they did and they don't know you wrote it. "This is why you were avoiding him this morning isn't it?" Kel nodded miserably, "I needed to distance myself from him, that man is on my mind too damn much."

Neal shook his head sympathetically "I don't know what to tell you Kel, this is the first time I've seen you want a man. With Cleon, it was him pursuing you…" Kel had to smile at this "You were always blind to that sort of thing weren't you? No matter, I can get past this. I always do." Neal was stunned by this revelation "you mean you were interested in someone else like this? When?"

"Forget about that its not important anymore, I will get over Dom, or at the very least remain professional. After all, if you hadn't seen the list you wouldn't have known." "Um Kel I think you're forgetting something. If they find out who wrote the list Dom will know the truth. I doubt acting distant will be much help then."

Kel's face fell "I have got to get that list!" Turning her full attention on Neal she continued "Where did you see it? Who has it?" Neal ran his hand through his hair nervously "It's in Dom's room."

That news caused Kel to sit down hard in the chair by her desk. She ran her hands over her face. "I'm doomed." It was all Neal could do not to laugh. He felt for Kel in her predicament but watching the commander that single handedly led a rogue group into Scanra during war and defeated Blayce the Gallan admit defeat at the idea of stealing a list was amusing.

"Um Kel, I think you can get it from his room. You marched through Scanra without getting caught, I hope you can slip in and out of a room without being caught. He hesitated a moment "besides if you're caught his time, at least you won't be executed."

Kel glared at him through her fingers "that might just be preferable." She sighed "I guess I don't have much choice though, I have to steal it back."

Tobe who was standing outside the door fled when he heard the occupants approaching it. _Kel loved Dom!_ Tobe liked Dom well enough but he couldn't believe Kel had _girly_ feelings for him. He couldn't believe Kel had girly feelings period.

Tobe wanted to steal the list back for his lady but he had a feeling that she wouldn't appreciate that he knew. Frankly he didn't understand why she didn't just tell him. Kel was great and Dom would have to be interested wouldn't he?

Kel ensured that Dom was busy on the walls of New Hope and slipped to the hall that led to his quarters. Saying a silent prayer she edged his door open and slipped in. She would have a hell of a time explaining why she was in Dom's bedroom if she were caught.

Quickly she ran her eyes over the room. The list was no where in sight, biting her lip she contemplated searching his desk. It would be an invasion of the commander's privacy but would it be worth it?

Frustrated Kel turned to leave the room. She couldn't tear his room apart, she'd have to get the list another way. She was stopped in her tracks by the door handle turning. Someone was coming in. Glancing around panicked she spotted a tall armoire and slipped in closing the door. She stood silently as the sounds of Dom moving around the room. She silently prayed _PLEASE please don't let Dom look in here._

Surrounded by Dom's clothes his scent wafted around her as she stood there, feeling nervous and foolish. He smelled like pine trees and leather and mint, which was an odd combination and uniquely Dom. She had always wondered why he smelled of mint. Realizing she was allowing her mind to wander again she tried to push the scent out of her mind. Dom was still in his room. It sounded like he had sat on his bed. It seemed his shift had ended. The man wasn't leaving and she was trapped.

Silently she sunk herself to the floor of the wardrobe and sat holding her knees. If he stayed in the room long this could turn out to be a very uncomfortable venture but not as uncomfortable as if he found her there.

Tobe stood outside Dom's rooms he'd seen his lady slip in there and then shortly after Dom followed. Since there hadn't been an uproar Kel clearly hadn't been seen, he had to help her get out. "Commander, commander!" Tobe pounded on the door hoping that this would work. "The door flung open and Dom looked down at him "What's all the noise about?" "Kel needs to talk to you. You're to report to her offices immediately." With a curt nod Dom strolled down the corridor and out of sight.

Tobe slipped into the room "Lady Kel? You can come out now, Dom's gone and you should probably meet him. He thinks you want a word with him." Kel popped her head out of the wardrobe and looked at Tobe with a mix of frustration and gratitude.

"I think were going to have to have a little chat when this is done. Right now I have to meet Dom and come up with a reason that I requested to talk to him." She strode out of the room and Tobe followed.

Nervously Kel entered her office "Ah Dom, yes I needed to um…talk to you."

"I assumed that much when I was summoned here, what about?" Dom noticed that Kel's gaze flitted about refusing to meet his

"I…uh oh I just wanted to commend you on your contribution lately…yes that's it. You've been invaluable so thank you." Kel was definitely acting weird. She certainly had never had him come from his rooms for something so trivial. He cocked his head to the side "so that's it?" Kel nodded at him and Dom rose to leave.

Pasting a grin on Kel decided to take advantage of this opportunity "So I heard you have an admirer?"

Dom whirled around and felt the heat rise in his neck "Has everyone heard about that?" "So what's on the list?" Kel asked nonchalant. Dom shrugged "not much" and pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her. She ran her eyes over it and handed it back. When Dom left the room Kel almost screamed in frustration. She now knew where the damn list was but it wasn't going to be easy to get her hands on it.

Dom walked back to his room. Kel was acting odd, he had a secret admirer and the entire third company was determined to find out who it was. His life was suddenly more complicated.

He just wanted to know who was interested in him and get Kel acting normal again so his life could get back to normal, possibly with a new girl to spend time with. He would find the third company and find out just who could write. That would bring him one step closer to getting his life back to normal.

"Hey Flyndan, what've you learned about the list writer?" Dom asked trotting up. "Well we talked to our clerks and we know who can write. There aren't too many, thirty or so that can write well enough to make the list including the men."

Dom glowered at him "we are not including the men." Flyndan laughed "it could be a man, you never know." "It's a woman." Was the growled response.

"Whatever you say, there are eight women. We've got Fanche, Elise, Marline, Debora, Celeste, Maura, Anne oh and of course Kel can write."

Dom nodded his head at each name, when the list ended he spoke "well we can rule out Fanche and Kel and Marline is engaged to some man she'd crazy about. I doubt Anne is the writer either, she's sixty. That means we just have to compare the hand-writing of Elise, Debora, Celeste and Maura to find my admirer."

Wolset who had come up while they were talking chimed in "Why is it that you are only including those who you wouldn't mind liking you? You've ruled out old people and men."

Dom glared at him and Wolset backed up hands raised "okay we'll look into those girls. Fulcher will actually be here soon with most, if not all of the samples. Flyndan gave us the list twenty minutes ago"

When Fulcher came up he had all the samples and Dom pulled out his list. "None of them match." Dom declared frustrated. "seems like we will have to look at the names you discounted after all. Let's see you excluded the men, Fanche and Marline." Said Fulcher. "and Kel" a new man in the Own piped up causing everyone to laugh except Dom who looked contemplative. "Just keep looking guys and let me know what you find out," said Dom walking off.

Dom headed back to his rooms, hopefully to be left alone this time. _Kel? Gods I wish it were Kel. What were the odds of that? I mean this is Kel we're talking about, not bloody likely. It would explain why she was acting weird lately though. Of course he could always just find one of her memos and find out._ Having decided he entered his rooms and began to rummage through his desk. There had to be a note from here somewhere. Nothing, he didn't have a single old memo from her.

When he realized he was frantically searching his things for a memo from Kel he couldn't help but laugh. His interest in Kel was making him crazy. She didn't like him. He took the note out of his pocket, laid it on the desk and went to go to Kel's room. He could get a writing sample there. Eventually his men would answer the question and he could put this behind him.

Kel stood in her room. Maybe the best way to get passed this would be to tell Dom the truth. That way he'd stop searching and she could stop hiding. It would, of course be the most humiliating experience of her life. He'd become awkward around her and…Nope she wasn't telling him a thing. She would just have to get the list back and pretend she had no idea what was going on.

She shouldn't even have said anything earlier about the list. It had helped her find out where it was but that wasn't going to get her the note. Dom kept it on his person so stealing it had become difficult. Of course, as usual Tobe knew more than he should and he had skills as a pick-pocket. She stuck her head out of her room and Loesia was walking by. "Loey I need you to bring Tobe here." Loey nodded and took off at a run while Kel returned to her room to wait.

Tobe arrived moments later "Tobias Boon, I think you've been eavesdropping again."

"I told you last time Lady, a servant has to know what's goin' on ta help properly, 'sides if I hadn't you'd still be trapped in Dom's wardrobe. I can' imagine you coulda explained yourself out of that situation."

Kel blushed and neither of the pair noticed the movement outside her door before she continued "Yes, I guess I have to thank you for that. I suppose you know I was trying to get my list back?" Tobe nodded and Kel continued, "well I didn't get it so I ne-e-e…" Kel ground to a halt when she spotted a gaping Dom in the doorway.

"It was _your_ list?" He asked stunned. He'd hoped and pursued the idea in the abstract but he hadn't expected it to be true. "You like me?"

"Tobe, I think you should leave. Don't eavesdrop." Kel stated her eyes remaining fixed on Dom. "Kel? You haven't answered my question." Kel averted her eyes and Tobe, deciding that this wasn't the best time to argue, slipped out "look Dom, it doesn't have to be a big deal. We can just pretend this never happened, I'll take the list and you can pretend you don't know. I won't cause any scenes."

"How long Kel?" he asked hoarsely. Looking miserable Kel forced herself to meet his eyes "since my first day with the Own." She said softly.

Dom sat down hard on her bed "Why didn't you say anything? You gave no hint in over five years." Frustration began to rise in Kel.

"What was I supposed to say? Oh by the way Dom, I'm madly in love with you, its hardly ordinary conversation." Dom looked stunned again "In love with me?" he croaked. Kel let out a strangled cry. This was not going well. "Dom, this is hard enough as it is. Please just drop this.

"I can't Kel." "You ha-" Kel's statement was cut off be Dom's lips pressing against hers softly.

He pulled away and looked down at her a soft look in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She loved that she had to look up at Dom, it made her feel feminine Kel thought dazedly. She murmured "wow" and Dom laughed softly. "You should have told me sooner Kel." Kel nodded and he grasped beneath her chin lifting her face to his again and kissed her. They broke apart dazed.

"So Kel, does this mean you're interested?' She laughed and nodded pulling him into another kiss.

The next morning Dom and Kel arrived at the mess hall together. Smiling at Dom, Kel went to sit at a refugee table as usually, while Dom sat with the Own. Fulcher looked at him "Well Dom we got samples for all the ladies and even half of the men. We need the list to compare." Dom shrugged, unable to suppress a smile "It doesn't matter anymore."

"How doesn't it matter? You had us on the hunt yesterday and now you don't care. What exactly happened to you last night?"

"Look I just don't care about finding some random maid anymore. The list doesn't matter so you can search or stop depending on what you want but I lost the list so there's no frame of comparison." Dom was still smiling.

Fulcher looked at him suspiciously "you found out who wrote the list last night didn't you?" Dom shook his head "How would I do that?" He finished eating and left the hall whistling. Suddenly life was looking up again and things weren't so confusing anymore.

Kel watched Dom stride out of the hall. It was only a matter of time until there relationship was found out but she didn't doubt that most of the people of New Hope would support them. They would just have to show everyone they could maintain a relationship both personal and professional. Kel was glad she had written that list she had gotten everything she'd wanted.


	2. Raoul

"I just can't believe Dom doesn't care who wrote the note anymore, there has to be a reason he lost interest," said Fulcher addressing his fellow soldiers.

"I don't see what difference knowing makes when there is no way we can find out without the list, Dom says he lost it," replied Wolset indifferently. He was bored with duty but the investigation of Dom's lady love hadn't broken the monotony and he was losing interest.

He was hoping Raoul would arrive shortly, he was due to come and then the squad would be back on active duty. Even with the war ended there was a great need for soldiers. Patrols were needed and problems with bandits had increased inland due to the lack of soldiers to deal with them. There was no end of work to be done and Wolset couldn't wait to get back to it, besides if anyone could find out what was going on with Dom it was Raoul.

* * *

Three Days Later

Raoul road through the gates of New Hope in a fairly good mood, married life agreed with him and the war had been won quite nicely. Now he just had to deliver a message to the men and he could return to Buri, who was already expecting their first child. He was hoping for a daughter but Buri insisted it would be a boy, they actually had a wager on it.

Kel met him just inside the gate with a smile "welcome to New Hope Commander, I heard about your wedding, congratulations."

He laughed "yes well Buri and I wanted you to be there but we didn't want to wait. Of course she is quite upset that I got to come here while she has to remain home. She sent her regrets."

It was Kel's turn to laugh "somehow I think that if she's been waylaid by her pregnancy, she had a lot more than that to say, I imagine she's quite cross with you at the moment." "She probably would be if she weren't so thrilled about the babe, as it is she is being surprisingly amiable about it," Raoul replied. They reached the mess hall where the men were eating and Kel left Raoul to seek his meal with promises to meet later so he could deliver his reports to her formally.

Raoul strode into the mess to greet his men. The whole third company was present. Kel's own men were manning the walls and attack was unlikely at this point anyway. The fort was actually in the process of being dismantled. With the war over the refugee camps weren't needed and efforts were being focused on helping rebuild the destroyed villages so citizens could return home.

"Eh Raoul, 'bout time you got here, we been bored out of our minds, with nothing to do," called Wolset from across the hall.

Fulcher shook his head "it wasn't all that bad. Dom's got an admirer. That was entertaining for a few days, 'till he lost the list."

"Uh what list?" asked Raoul.

"Some lady made a list of what she admired about Dom and we found it. Dom was having us look into who wrote it but then he lost the list." Someone explained.

"Lost interest before that, he did," interjected Fulcher, "Dom told me it didn't matter anymore, that he had no interest in some random maid."

"Sounds like Dom's interest is occupied on matters other than investigation, and the only thing that can get Dom's mind off a new lady love is, well, a new lady love," stated Raoul with a laugh, Dom had interfered and harassed him during his courtship, if you could call it that, of Buri, and revenge would be sweet.

* * *

"Hey Masbolle, what's this your squad's been telling me? You have yourself a love interest."

Dom froze at the sound of Raoul's voice. Had he found out about his relationship with Kel? "Can't say I'm sure what you're talking about," opting for ignorance.

Raoul arched a brow "I take that interesting attempt at evasion to mean that your squad's right and you found out who wrote that list but refuse to tell."

Dom swallowed and turned away. "I simply had better things to do with my time that hunt a mystery woman." Raoul laughed "Ah Dom, I've known you to long for that. You're always willing to seek out a willing woman. So are you going to give me a name or am I going to have to find the answer myself?"

Dom smiled, adopting his typical care-free attitude "you can look but there's nothing to find out." Raoul shook his head and walked away still smiling. Dom's smile disappeared, he had to warn Kel. She wouldn't be happy about this, they weren't ready to be found out, and, unlike his squad, Raoul would not be distracted from his investigation. The man would be like a dog with a bone.

Raoul left Dom behind and headed off to find Kel. There was clearly something different about Dom's new girl, he had never been so closed-mouthed before. It would be fun to unravel the mystery, and of course he had his announcement to make, but that could wait. He and Dom's squad weren't heading out again for awhile despite the belief that they would ride upon his arrival. He had business here before they moved on.

Kel was in her offices writing a report. When Raoul entered she glanced up. "You know, every time I am forced into this office I could swear that Wyldon sent me here to spite me, despite his words to the contrary. I need more clerks."

"You always did love your clerks, I'll let Wyldon know but with the refugee camps disbanding you'll likely be reassigned and not need them anymore." Raoul was smiling.

Excitement and regret warred when she heard this, she would get to fight in battles like she had been trained to do and this time without the risk of being exiled or hung for treason because she was disobeying orders and crossing into enemy territory, but she would miss the camp and its people, even more than that she would miss seeing Dom every day.

"How soon do they think New Hope will be disbanded?" asked Kel. "Within the month is the estimate" said Raoul, his voice soft with understanding.

Shaking off the contemplation she turned her attention back to Raoul. "So, what brings you to my office?" "I have some dispatches for you to read but what I really want to talk about is Dom." Kel had to recall her Yamani calm not to react and give herself away. "What about Dom?" "The men are saying that he's seeing someone and I'm curious, you seem to know everything about those in your care, while Dom isn't exactly in your care I thought it might extend to him. So…do you know who it is?"

"Dom's seeing someone? I had no idea. I try not to pry into anyone's private life. It tends to cause problems." Kel turned away as she spoke to prevent Raoul from seeing the blush that lightly colored her cheeks. Her Yamani mask was definitely not what it used to be, she should probably travel back to the isles for a time to work on that. In a society where it wasn't necessary to control one's emotions she was softening. Of course she didn't always mind but in this situation it would have been helpful.

"Well, me and the men are going to figure it out, if you're interested you can help." Raoul said before leaving the room. Kel had been acting odd without a doubt. He had a feeling she knew more than she was telling. Maybe Dom had made her promise to keep quiet but she definitely knew something.

Tobe was waiting outside Kel's door, "whatcha talking to Kel 'bout" he asked Raoul not bothering to mask his suspicion. "Hey you little baggage, I see she hasn't broken you of the habit of eavesdropping yet," said Raoul.

"Its helped her enough that I reckon she's grateful of it by now anyway." Tobe replied.

"Well you clearly missed my discussion with her and I have no intention of reiterating it for you." Tobe scowled "what's riterate mean?" Raoul laughed and strolled away. There was another one who probably knew what was going on around here. He seemed to know everything, shame the only person he'd tell anything was Kel. Tobe may even have been how she found out about Dom's lady friend.

"So here's the plan, we don't have the list anymore so we can't compare writing but since Dom knows and both Kel and Tobe also seem to know we can still find out who Dom is seeing," said Fulcher to Raoul and the rest of the Third Company.

"Uh, how exactly are we going to manage that? Unless you plan on torturing Kel she's pretty closed mouthed, hell I doubt she'd talk even then, she won't be telling anyone who it is and Tobe doesn't tell anyone but Kel what he knows." said Wolset.

"I hardly think that torture is what we are looking for here so it doesn't really matter if Kel would crack. Besides I imagine there would be several protests to a group of soldiers using torture to appease there curiosity." Raoul said dryly before Fulcher cut him off and continued speaking "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Dom stood in his room staring at the note that had just arrived. It really was shocking sometimes, how stupid his men could be. He laughed and pocketed it to show Kel later, she would be just as amused. The note was a flowery love letter. _Dearest Domitan, meet me in my room and 20:00, I'll be waiting anxiously for your arrival. _Clearly they had planned to follow him to his assignation and discover his lover, they hadn't given up on finding the note writer and they were aware Dom had figured it out. It was amusing because not only would Kel never write him a note like that, they believed he was seeing one of the refugees but they failed to realize that refugees didn't use military time. Besides He and Kel had already made plans to meet.

Dom laughed and left his room to go to the mess. He would talk to Kel later, no need to draw attention to Kel by going to see here right after receiving the note. It wasn't like Raoul to be part of a venture that left so much to chance. A good commander didn't leave things to chance so it was unlikely that the note was the entirety of the plan to uncover who he was seeing.

Later that night Kel and Dom lay in bed talking softly, "you know they're going to find out eventually?" asked Dom.

"I do, I thought it would be a secret longer but with Raoul here there is little chance of that. The note today was priceless though, _Dearest Domitan" _Kel laughed, "How did you manage to get here without them finding out though?"

"They set Fulcher to watch me, right now I imagine he is still standing outside the privy wondering what is wrong with me, either that or he's realized I vanished and they are trying to determine my whereabouts. I should probably go soon though, if we don't want to be found out yet."

"Lets keep them hanging awhile longer, their attempts are amusing, and I want to see what Raoul is actually planning. That note is just the tip of this iceberg."

Just then someone started pounding on Kel's door. "Wake up Commander, Dom's missing." Kel pushed Dom out of the bed and got up, "it's your turn to hide in the wardrobe" she hissed grabbing her clothes and thanking the heavens that they had met in her room. If they had been in Dom's room the men would have entered rather than knocked." Dom was grinning and whispered, "You know, you're going to have to tell me when you hid in the wardrobe later." Blushing she pushed him into the wardrobe before heading to her door to greet her nocturnal visitor.

Kel scowled at Fulcher and Wolset who were standing outside her door with equally false expressions of innocence "Why are you trying to pound my door down in the middle of the night?"

"Dom's gone missing, we wanted to form a search party to find him."

Refusing to let them know she knew exactly where Dom was she prevaricated "isn't it likely that he's just with one of his women somewhere, I hardly think not finding him in his bed calls for a search party. We haven't had any attacks or any reason to suspect something happened to Dom."

"Tsk Kel, I thought you were the Protector of the Small, and who qualifies for that title better than Dom? Surely Dom requires the same effort as your refugees"

A noise came from the wardrobe and Kel's glare was no longer just for impressions, it was all she could do not to glance at the wardrobe, "stop that Jump" Dom was not one to take an insult without comment, she just prayed that he would let it pass this once so her impression that Jump had made the noise could stand. "That was below the belt Giant-killer, I knew my refugees needed aid and Dom doesn't. You just want me to authorize a search so you can all find out who he's seeing. I have no intention of disrupting everyone's sleep to appease your curiosity."

"Aw, I'll bet the only reason you aren't curious is because you already know," said Flyndan.

Kel gave a little half smile and replied "maybe I do," before she shut the door on them all and bolted it.

She let Dom out of the wardrobe but she pressed her finger to her lips signaling quiet while they waited for the men in the hall to depart. When the last of the footsteps faded away she allowed herself to smile at Dom who was wearing an expression between amusement and annoyance. "I do not qualify for the category of small and I do not need protection!" he said. Changing the subject Kel replied "so you want to know when I was in a wardrobe do you?"

"Actually, yes, you have to admit it's difficult to imagine you hiding in a wardrobe"

"Do you remember the day Tobe told you I had a message for you?"

"I thought that was a touch odd when you had nothing to tell me, it would have been interesting if Tobe hadn't come to the rescue. I wonder how long you would have hid there to keep from being discovered," said Dom.

Kel smiled "I'm going to make sure the coast is clear before you go." She popped her head out and was greeted by an empty hall, so with one last kiss she sent Dom back to his own room.

* * *

"Well we still haven't figured out who Dom is seeing, so much for your infallible plan Fulcher" said Wolset annoyed. Raoul laughed, "that was a bit too easy to fool Dom, and he knows enough to avoid traps."

"If you knew it wasn't going to work why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Fulcher annoyed at the lack of success.

"I was just curious about something and you wanted to try something, there was always a chance that Dom wouldn't be on guard and you would succeed, now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Neal before I turn in." Raoul left the room with a shrewd little smile.

* * *

"Hey Neal, did you hear about Dom's crush?" Raoul asked in a deceptively offhand tone. Neal started abruptly, nearly dropping the operating tray he held and confirming Raoul's suspicions.

"I have no idea what you talking about, does someone have a crush on Dom?" asked Neal nervously.

"All the men are talking about it, it seems that someone wrote a list about Dom. Everyone suspects that he found out who wrote it but refuses to tell, Fulcher and Wolset have convinced the entire Third Company that Dom is now involved with the writer."

"She's seeing him now! I can't bloody believe that she let him find out, she was terrified that he would!" the words spilled out of Neal.

"Seems you do have some idea of what I'm talking about after all." Raoul headed towards the door, content with what he had found out today. As he left he called over his shoulder "Don't worry, I imagine Kel is quite happy Dom found out. She was hiding him in her room after all." Neal's jaw dropped and Raoul whistled as he headed towards his room.

He suspected Kel may have been the girl interested in Dom from the moment he had discussed him with her earlier. When she hadn't allowed the men to search for him his suspicions were confirmed. Even if it were unlikely something had happened to Dom, Kel wouldn't take the risk that he was missing. She would have allowed the search unless she already knew where he was, and of course there was the fact that while Kel had told Jump to quiet down as if he were bumping around her room but Raoul had seen the dog sniffing around the kitchens moments before. He had a feeling that this would make the response to his announcement even better.

Of course before he got to that he had to make Dom's life difficult, he knew the girl he just had to get a confession, after Buri it was the least Dom deserved.

The next day Raoul walked into breakfast smiling. Kel, Dom and the rest of the camp were already there, with the exception of those manning the walls. "Hey Dom, since it seems like you were telling the truth and you don't have a love interest I have something to say that might interest you." Smiling casually Dom asked "what would that be?"

"Seems Lady Clara really enjoyed your uh…company last time you were in the capital, you have a lovely girl awaiting your return, and of course there's the bet, which should make life fun for you. We are going to head that way briefly when we leave here."

It was Kel rather than Dom who asked "what bet is that." She was smiling and her tone was amused but the amusement didn't reach her eyes which flashed with anger.

Raoul's smile grew, "several of the women have laid odds one who will be next to seduce our fair Dom into her bed." Kel's attempt to hide her reaction to that almost caused him to laugh, he did so enjoy stirring the pot.

Dom darted a nervous glance at Kel, "yes well…" he trailed off speechless, after all the only excuse for disinterest was involvement with someone and he had claimed that he was free. Raoul had neatly boxed him in.

"On to more important matters…" Raoul began and Dom stifled a sigh of relief, any more baiting and Kel looked like she'd burst, Yamani calm or not. Dom turned his attention to Raoul's speech "…and for that reason I would like to say that Domitan of Masbolle has been appointed co-commander of the King's Own." He grinned at Dom "Congratulations mate, you're the top brass now"

Dom stared blankly at his commander, co-commander now, what the hell had he missed during Raoul's speech. Raoul walked over and clapped him soundly on the back "you earned it."

"Wha—whe—why?" he stumbled.

Raoul looked at him oddly "As I said, I won't be able to be full duty anymore, what with Buri and the babe and now that the war is at an end full duty isn't entirely necessary anyway, so I petitioned the King and he allowed me to appoint a second in command for partial duty. That'd be you."

"So what does this mean for me?" asked Dom cautiously, plans forming in his mind.

"Same as it did when I became commander, decision making ability, more money, even a small fife. Oh and you can marry, since you'll need heirs for your lands one day." Raoul's wicked grin was back when he said that.

Dom glanced at Kel and heard Wolset release a hiss of breath, "no way."

He headed to her and spoke softly so no one else could hear "what's say we shock the garrison, I think Raoul is on to us anyway." Kel just grinned in response and murmured "this means hands off for Lady Clara and the other ladies of court."

In loud voice, before a rapt audience Dom asked "Lady Keladry of Mindelan would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, of course" Kel responded grinning madly, now then as an after thought "I won't stop fighting though."

"I didn't think you would," Dom kissed her firmly before the gaping men and a grinning Raoul. Wolset nudged the man next to him with his elbow and spoke softly "looks like we've discovered Dom's lady love."

The End


End file.
